Electronic design tools allow designers to layout, simulate, and analyze electrical components, such as integrated circuits. In an example, a schematic designer creates a schematic diagram of an integrated circuit. The schematic diagram comprises symbols that represent components of the integrated circuit. However, the schematic diagram does not represent a physical layout of the integrated circuit. A layout designer creates a physical layout of the integrated circuit using the schematic diagram. The physical layout comprises one or more polygons representing metal, silicon, or other components or portions thereof. The physical layout is decomposed where polygons are colored or assigned to one or more masks. In double patterning, a first mask is used to form a first set of polygons, and a second mask is used to form a second set of polygons. Using multiple masks allow the layout designer to form polygons according to stricter design layout rules, such as width or spacing rules, thus promoting efficiency.